


Happy Thoughts

by Im_A_Jessica



Category: Peter Pan (1953), Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Peter and Wendy - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Jessica/pseuds/Im_A_Jessica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy, a student attending a private school on New York's upper east side has her future planned out for her. Peter, the schools drug dealer, breaks into her dorm and attempts to shake things up a bit. Will she give into temptation and leave her written out life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking In

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely took a TON of artistic liberty with the characters and the plot. My style is a little bit weird so it might need some getting used to... My work is edited heavily before posting, however there are always a few grammatical errors that slip through the cracks. I also go back and edit previous work and edit the story with the updated editing, so if you re-read something and realize that it isn't the same, I probably changed it. Enjoy!

As the minutes tick by, the sun slowly dips below the beautiful New York City skyline. The moon follows in the sun’s path, slowly turning the sky from a blue-grey to deep black. Although the sun went down, not a star could be seen in the sky. The winter was soldiering on, it grew colder every day. Frost collected on the the windows of the St. Mary Prep School, slowly building up until you couldn't see the building across the street. Wendy was in her dorm drifting into a nap. Going in and out of consciousness until, finally, she fell asleep. The dark skies of winter seem to make everyone more, dreary, and Wendy was not an exception. She had other reasons to feel like crap though. Her dreams of attending NYU and majoring in creative writing have been crushed into a million pieces. With her parents refusing to let their daughter major in something so frivolous as creative writing, they have decided to instead lunge her into the captivating major of secretarial science. A major, filled with boring people who, Wendy believes, aren't at all even exciting. Although secretarial science isn’t exactly a very riveting subject, she should be happy that her parents are still willing to pay for her education. Someone like me would be grateful for parents, much less an education. But hey…. That's just me. 

Wendy laid quietly and peacefully, her beautiful brown hair sweeping across her pillow. She probably, was dreaming about the life she could've had. Getting into NYU or finally getting to publish that book that she's theoretically been writing about pirates and swordfights, and stuff like that. But, as she slept, someone knocked at her window from the fire escape. Each time more violently than the last, until whoever was knocking just couldn't wait anymore. Resorting to breaking the lock, they stormed into Wendy’s room nearly tearing out the pale blue curtains in the process. Wendy sat up in a jolt, as the change in temperature would wake anyone up. She glanced towards her window expecting it to be open, but, what she didn't expect was a boy, about twice her size, standing before her. He had golden blonde hair and was wearing all green. _Why? Who knows, the green clashes and it really looks bad, like really bad. Boys cannot dress themselves these days, can they? And why isn't he cold? It’s like freezing out, he just has a sweatshirt and some green pants, and a dirty green hat. Where do they even sell green pants. Who wears green pants? What type of self respecting kid wears green pants? Especially with that ratty sweatshirt. _Wendy thought to herself. I wonder why she is so concerned with his choice of clothing. I mean, he did just break into her room. She opens her mouth to scream but the boy runs forward and covers her mouth with his hand. She goes to bite him, but he still doesn't budge. His hand tasted like an odd mix of sweat and dirt. Slowly he begins to explain the situation to Wendy. “Hey, girl, I’m sorry for the... minor inconvenience of breaking into your dorm. I swear I meant to break into the apartment upstairs. Well.. I guess I should be going” The boy stands up and darts back towards the window, only to realize that Wendy is blocking his exit. He tries to push her out of the way but she stands her ground, and knocks out his knees from below him, sending the boy to the ground. “God Damnit!” The boy screams as Wendy grabs her can of pepper spray off her desk and points it towards him. “Who the hell just has a can of pepper spray on their desk?” He screams, backing away towards the window._  
“Girls who live in New York and have to walk to school, and also girls who just happen to have their house broken into by a kid who can’t coordinate an outfit!” The boy looks himself up and down and looks back at her confused.  
“One, your school is across the street and the grocery store is literally next door. Two… Well, alright, I did break into your apartment, but the first thing you comment on is my lack of fashion sense?” The boy does have a point… Wendy isn't having it though. _

__“Oh want me to comment on your terrible hair style instead? Or maybe how you smell a little bit like sauerkraut an-”_ _

__“Alright, Alright. I get it, Jesus Christ, let a guy live”_ _

__“Why would I do that? You just broke into my dorm room! I can't believe this.” Wendy turns and slams the window shut, the small music box on her windowsill shudders with the pure force of her slamming the glass back into its normal position. She grabs her phone off her bedside table, and begins to call the dorms security._ _

__“Ay, what are you doing with that phone?”_ _

__“I am calling security”_ _

__“And why would you do that? I’m just your friendly neighborhood spider man… Its funny because my name is Peter and Im climbing up the sides of buildings.” He sees the lack of amusement on Wendy’s face. “Like Peter Parker, from the comics...You know what, we are all caught up in this whole ‘breaking into your dorm room’ thing maybe we should find another topic to talk about. What are your thoughts on global warming?”_ _

__“Crap.” Look who forgot to charge her phone._ _

__“You know, after me breaking into your lovely abode, I’d believe whatever just happened with your phone is probably not that bad”_ _

__“It just died.”_ _

__“I usually like to look on the bright side of life. Like your phone just died, and you can’t call security… but I’m not a rapist!”_ _

__“Wow, good job! Great job Peter. Great Job, thank you for not raping me after you broke into my apartment”_ _

__“Hm. I don't think I ever got your name”_ _

__“Oh sorry, I totally forgot to formally introduce myself after you promptly broke the lock on my window and just pranced into my room like it was nothing at all! Dreadful etiquette, I know. Hey, why were you even attempting to break into my place anyway… or anyones dorm for that matter?”_ _

__“Ay, ay, Come on... lighten up a bit, I’m just trying to make some conversation! You were the one who won't even let me leave your dorm” Wendy realized that she has locked him in. Why did she do that anyway? Quite dangerous isn't it? Just locking the guy who just broke into your dorm in with you. She's a strange girl, that Wendy._ _

__“You’ve got a point there” Wendy said, defeated._ _

__“Alright, so now are you gonna tell me what your name is?”_ _

__“I’m trying to keep up the suspense”_ _

__“Whatever, my name is Peter… but you, already know that” He pauses for a second. Briefly “Peter Pan.”_ _

__“What the hell kind of name is Peter Pan?”_ _

__“Well, my ma wasn't the most sober person, alright? Now, are you gonna tell me your name or are you just gonna insult me more?”_ _

__“Fine. I’m Wendy Moira Angela Darling” Wendy throws her hand out expecting him to shake her hand, but instead he just looks at it. She puts her hand down uncomfortably, and then he says._ _

__“Just Wendy is fine” Peter pauses for a moment and then continues “and I’m the one with the weird name. This is the 21st century, why do people still give their kids more than one middle name”_ _

__“For your information, Angela was my confirmation name.”_ _

__“So you got to choose that name, and you chose Angela?”_ _

__“It was my grandmothers name!”_ _

__“Your grandmother must’ve been very boring”_ _

__“I don't know, never really talked to her much, come to think of it… Whatever. You can go now” Wendy says in a matter-of-factly way pointing to the window. She secretly likes having someone to talk to, even though the boy kind of did just break into her house. Her parents are at work all the time. In fact, she never really has seen them._ _

__“I’m already out the door, uh, window” As he steps out the door, his hat gets caught on the window frame. By the time Wendy notices it hanging on a piece of wood that splintered from the rest of the frame, he was already too far gone. The hat remained there, covered in frost and god knows what else. It was a weird puke green. Or at least that's what Wendy thinks it looks like, if you want to get technical it's more of an avocado green. She grabs the hat off the window and holds it for a second before she hears someone unlocking her front door. The place where people are actually supposed to enter someone's room. The door. Some people just don't understand, I guess. Wendy scrambles to close the window and shoves the hat into a drawer._ _

__“Hey Wind! We got a huge box of protein bars from the shop a few blocks down. Want any?” Wendy’s roommate, Jane calls as she enters the apartment with Michelle, Wendy’s other roommate._ _

__“Where's the ‘we’ in this? I bought the box, and I get the protein bars. Im planning on not going to the mess hall for at least a week. Midterms are coming up and I need to cram everything in. It’s a miracle I got accepted into this school in the first place, and I cannot go back to public school again”_ _

__“Well, Michelle, you should’ve been paying attention in class”_ _

__“Whatever, those protein bars are mine” Michelle says as she snatches the box of protein bars out of Jane’s hand. “Hey Wind, why’s it so cold in here?”_ _

__“Is it cold? I didn't notice anything” Wendy replies calmly. She probably would've gotten away with lying too if she wasn't shaking violently._ _

__“Wind, you are obviously freezing. Did you leave the window open again?”_ _

__“I mean I didn't leave it open. Some boy came in, his name was Peter, I think?”_ _

__“Through the window?” Jane chimed in._ _

__“Yes through the window” Wendy shot back._ _

__“Oh Peter? He supplies some of the kids upstairs with drugs. Must've got the floor wrong. Sweet kid though. Very dedicated as well.” Michelle said whilst opening up a protein bar.  
“This is why you need to cram a half of years worth of knowledge into your head before midterms Michelle, you’re conversing with drug dealers.” Jane comments. Michelle's face turns so red, you’d think she’d explode._ _

__“I can talk to whoever I want . Not like I bought any drugs from him anyway. At least I have friends, unlike someone I know” Michelle says harshly._ _

__“Okay guys, lets not fight over this.” Pleads Wendy. Ever since she was a little kid, Wendy hated fights between other people. It gives her anxiety. Not like she ever tells anyone though, but if she did tell her roommates this factoid they probably would try make an effort to not fight so often but it seems like the pair are always butting heads. “If you guys want to fight over something as dumb as this then take the fight down to the mess hall, I think they are serving dinner around now.”_ _

__“I have my Protein bars Wendy, I’ll be fine staying here”_ _

__“Oh come on Michelle, lets just go to the mess hall, Wendy clearly doesn't want us around.”_ _

__“Alright… I’ll go. Oh, and there are exactly 64 bars in that box Wendy, you take any and I’ll… Well I’ll do something and it’ll be, very, very horrible and inconvenient.”  
“Okay, okay Michelle, I won't touch your food. Just bring me something back from dinner.”_ _

__“Right on it Wind.” Michelle says as she leaves the dorm with Jane, leaving Wendy alone in the dorm again. Wendy throws herself back onto her bed and grabs the book on the bedside table. The Complete Works of William Shakespeare. Wendy is very pretentious isn't she? I mean it is for English but nobody actually reads the provided reading, Right? That's what the kid sitting next to you in class is for. Wendy does happen to enjoy Shakespeare’s writing even though I think it is very, very boring. Wendy’s life as a whole is very boring, maybe she should give that boy who broke into her dorm a chance. He might, I don’t know. _Spice things up a bit. _____


	2. Second Block to the Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the kind of short chapter, especially after not updating in forever. School is starting up again and its hard to get back into the swing of things... Hope you all enjoy!

Wendy sits at the small desk in the corner of her dorm room. Tapping lightly with her pencil, she waits for a miracle to come to her. Merely a miracle. A miracle that she believes will thrust her and her story into the limelight. The idea will eventually come to her. You would think that after hours upon hours of doing nothing more than sitting at her desk, (on a weekend no less) that she would finally give up on her artistic endeavors and go enjoy her lovely Saturday evening. But no, instead she tirelessly jots down sentences only to scratch them out moments later. Most may view it as pointless but, Wendy believes that she is getting somewhere. And that is all that matters, isn’t it?

Wendy, still caught in the cycle of taking one step forward and two steps back is interrupted when she hears a familiar knocking at her window. She sighs and throws her paper into the trash bin. Not again She thinks to herself. Consciously, Wendy believes Peter to be a nuisance, but deep down in Wendy hoped that Peter would return to her window. However she still stands up and steps over to her window, opening it with a huff. As if she wasn’t excited to see him. “What do you want this time?” She says, in a tone that should only be used by people who haven't slept in days. In fact, that is very out of character for Wendy, who always ensures that she has a solid eight hours of beauty sleep. Without those eight hours of sleep, she would be absolute wreck. Strangely, Wendy has gotten precisely eight hours of sleep but is still utterly exhausted.   
Peter, being a man of the people, had picked up on Wendy’s tone. “Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today,” He pauses to see Wendy's unamused face. Oh, how he does love it when people (Especially Wendy) look at him like that. Peter likes to think of himself as a charming guy. He had just enough charisma to get out of nearly any situation. He knows that this situation is no exception. And Peter will use that to his advantage. Peter may not be in a fancy private school like Wendy, but he sure is smart. Well… Not really smart. Clever is what I would call it. He slides into her dorm and brushes the frost off his jacket. Wendy notices that Peter is still wearing the same thing that he wore when he broke into her room the other day. She sighs at the thought of him not changing for about two days, but decided not to comment on it. He probably has a good reason not to change Wendy thinks, prepared to tear into his pride. She really knows exactly to break into someones self esteem and just rip it apart. But Wendy is beginning to like Peter and doesn't want to scare him away just yet.

“Did anyone ever show you how to use a door?”

“You see, Wendy, I’m not really allowed into the dorms, see, I don’t attend this school... So coming through the doors kind of poses a little bit of a problem”   
“You do make a good point. Well what brought you here Pete? Did you miss me?”

“Yeah. I came back purely to see your beautiful face,” Peter chuckles. He said the words with such ease that Wendy thought he meant it for a second. Although Peter played his compliment off with a laugh, he really did mean it. “I actually just came back to get my hat that I left here. It used to be a forest green but it’s faded over the years. So it’s kind of a olive green now. Not that, it matters anyway... Have you seen it?” He sounds frantic. I wonder what this means to him Wendy asks herself. She reaches into her desk drawer and pulls out the hat that he had left on the window sill just a few nights before. She hands it to him, cautiously. As if she is afraid of Peter… Well afraid isn't the right word, I mean, Wendy is just a cautious person in general. She probably would’ve handed the hat to anyone in that exact same way. Her grandmother or an ex-convict both would have received their old green hat back from Wendy with caution and care.. Peter takes the hat in the same vein as he received it, gingerly and slightly warily. He checked the hat, making sure it was his and then says “Thank you,” Genuinely, then he pauses contemplating what to say next “This is my cue to leave, isn’t it?” He says, smiling sadly and thinking that if he leaves now he won’t have an excuse to see her again, but still steps back out into the fire escape. He beings to turn around as if he made the decision to toss Wendy out of his life. But, Peter isn’t that type of person. He swiftly spins back around on the fire escape and Reaches his hand back in the dorm. “Hey, uh... Wind, you look like you are in a bit of a slump with whatever you are doing over there… So, um, How bout’ you come along with me. I’m sure my friends would love to meet you” 

“I don’t… I don’t even know you.” She replies, confused. The both of them had only ever spoken to each other after he broke into her room and she certainly doesn't feel safe with someone willing to break into someone's dorm in the first place. But Peter’s charm is very, very alluring.

“Come on darling… It’ll be fun.” Taunts Peter, extending his arm farther out. His smile sincere, his words, inviting. Wendy thinks for a moment, then turns around. “Alright,” Peter says defeated. “I mean, It’s been fun talking to you, I guess. I’ll leave you to your-”

“Wait,” Wendy cuts him off. “I just needed to grab my jacket. It’s freezing out there” Giddily, Peter sits on the fire escape, waiting for his new friend to join him in his adventures. Wendy pulls out a light blue coat off the edge of her bed and slips it on along with her bright white snow boots. She walks back over to a smiling Peter and he grabs her hand and pulls her out the window. The fire escape is cold and not at all stable. How does he do this every day? Wendy asks herself as Peter moves towards the ladder going down the the street. “Thank god I live on the second floor” Wendy says under her breath. Peter holds onto both sides of the ladder and slides down. I swear, if you were there you could hear her stop breathing. “Oh my god!” She screeches, and leans over the railing, only to see Peter looking up at her, chuckling.

“Worried about me darling?” His grin was infectious. Wendy couldn't stop herself from laughing.

“You’re pretty comfortable on these ladders, aren’t you?” Wendy calls down to Peter.

“You’re stalling… Come on!”

“Okay” Wendy says, distressed. She places her foot on the top rung of the ladder. Which rattles with her weight. Peter can feel her distress. She cautiously steps down each bar, shaking from both the cold and her fear of falling. But, finally she reached the ground. Peter, now clapping, approaches Wendy and pats her on the back.

“Glad you conquered the fire escape.” Peter jokes as he directs her to walk forward.

“So, where do you plan on taking me?” She says walking slightly behind Peter.   
“It’s a… secret, let's call it Neverland.”

“Neverland, why’s that?”

“Why? Well, I’d like to think it's a place where time doesn’t exist. People come and go as they please. My buddies here have had my back for years.”

“That sounds lovely”

“ Don’t get your hopes up darling, I didn't say it was nice” Wendy begins to grow weary of where Peter is taking her. At first she believed that this was a date. In Hines sight, she shouldn't have expected much from a boy who broke into her room. He stops in front of an alleyway, a mere two blocks to the right of Wendy's dorm She is surprised how close this was to her building and she has never seen Peter until now. She makes a mental note to herself to get out more. “Well, here we are.”

“Here? This is where you are taking me?”

“Yes… I do remember saying a few minutes ago that it wasn't nice.” He stops to look at the alley, bringing it all in. Not like there really was much to bring in. But this little hole in between two buildings is more of a home to Peter than his real home is. Cliche? Yes. But I mean, It’s true.Wendy didn’t even know that alleys like this even existed in New York City, and to be honest, she just thought it was just a troupe in movies. But look at where she is now. In a dark alley with a boy who broke into her house. 

Peter takes Wendy’s hand and tugs on it, leading her deep into the alley until they reached a door marked with a dim light similar to the color of a sunrise. Orange with a hint of white and blue. The door itself wasn’t anything special. Just a plain metal door blending into its surroundings. Nearly invisible if you’d glance at it quickly. Yet the door, being pointed out, made it infinitely more erie. Peter knocks on it, and it is swiftly opened. Both Wendy and Peter are quickly shuffled inside by a large boy. The boy is large in stature and is toting a police issued baton. He was stiff and cold, yet inviting. His face lights up the moment he realizes that Peter had just walked through the door.

“Pete where have you been! And you’ve brought back a girl! Wait until Tink finds out about this, not only are you late but you brought back a girl. I think she may explode” The boy says quickly and cheerfully.  
“Oh she’s just a little feisty. I’m sure she’ll be fine… anyway, Cubby, this is Wendy… Wendy, this is Cubby.” Peter says while putting his arm around Cubby.   
“Nice to meet cha Wendy.” Cubby spits on his hand and offers it to Wendy, but much to Wendy’s relief, Peter calmly swatted Cubby’s hand away.   
“Nice to meet you too” Wendy replies politely, curtsying. 

Cubby shoots a look to Peter seeming to question Peter’s choice in women, but Peter is quick to brush it off. He turns to Wendy, giving her a reassuring smile and says “Come on Wind, let’s go meet the family.”


End file.
